Usuario:Hatsune Miku ProjectDiva
'thumb|316pxHatsune Miku' (初音ミク?) is a singing synthesizer application with a female persona, developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizing technology. The name of the character comes from a fusion of the Japanese for first (初''hatsu''?), sound (音''ne''?) and future (Miku (ミク?) sounds like a nanori reading of future, 未来, normally read as "mirai"), referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series". She was the second Vocaloid to be sold using the Vocaloid 2 engine and the first Japanese Vocaloid to use the Japanese version of the Vocaloid 2 engine. Her voice is sampled from Japanese voice actress, Saki Fujita. Hatsune Miku has performed at her concerts onstage as a projection. Development After acquiring the Vocaloid 2 speech synthesis engine from Yamaha, Crypton Future Media began to develop their third Vocaloid. Miku Hatsune's voice was created by taking vocal samples from the voice actress Saki Fujita at a controlled pitch and tone. These different samples all contained a single Japanese phonic which when strung together would create full words and eventually phrases. The pitch of the samples was to be altered by the synthesizer engine itself and was constructed into a keyboard style instrument within the Vocaloid 2 program.[citation needed] Crypton released the first of their "Character Vocal Series", Hatsune Miku, on August 31, 2007. Crypton had the idea to release Miku as "An android diva in the near-future world where songs are lost." Marketing Though developed by Yamaha, the marketing of each Vocaloid is left to the respective studios. Yamaha themselves do maintain a degree of promotional efforts in the actual Vocaloid software, as seen when the humanoid robot model HRP-4C was set up to react to three Vocaloids—Hatsune Miku, Megpoid and Crypton's noncommercial Vocaloid software "CV-4Cβ"—as part of promotions for both Yamaha and HRP-4C atCEATEC in 2009.[4][5] Japanese magazines such as DTM magazine are responsible for the promotion and introduction for many of the Japanese Vocaloids to Japanese Vocaloid fans. It has featured Vocaloids such as Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Megurine Luka, printing some of the sketches by artist Kei and reporting the latest news on the Vocaloids. Crypton has been involved with the marketing of their Character Vocal Series, particularly Hatsune Miku, which has been actively involved in the GT300 class of the Super GT since 2008 with the support of Good Smile Racing (a branch of Good Smile Company, mainly in charge of car-related products, especially itasha (cars featuring illustrations of anime-styled characters) stickers. Although Good Smile Company was not the first to bring the anime and manga culture to Super GT, it departs from others by featuring itasha directly rather than colorings onto vehicles. Since the 2008 season, three different teams received their sponsorship under Good Smile Racing, and turned their cars to Vocaloid-related artwork Since the 2008 season, three different teams received their sponsorship under Good Smile Racing, and turned their cars to Vocaloid-related artwork: *Studie, which participated in the 2008 and 2009 seasons using a BMW Z4 E86. Their car was painted in official Hatsune Miku art, and fan-derivative versions of Hatsune Miku in some races in the 2009 season. *Team COX, participating in the 2010 season, which uses a Porsche 996 GT3 RSR (and will use a Porsche 997 GT3-R). Their car uses Racing Miku (an official Hatsune Miku derivative, wearing an orange race queen suit) as their image. As well as involvements with the GT series, Crypton also established the website Piapro.Crypton has also started to star Miku in commercials for the Toyota Corolla and Google Chrome. During the 2011 and 2012 Sapporo Snow Festival, a tram has been covered with Hatsune Miku art inside and out, with announcements recorded by Saki Fujita 800px-Studie_GLAD_BMW_Z4_2008_Super_GT_qualifying.jpg|The Hatsune Miku Studie Glad BMW Z4 competed in th'Texto en negrita' 298501_230937293635683_100001582434549_690305_1062271536_n.jpg 24366__448x_miku_birthday.png cute miku.png hatsune_miku.jpg Hatsune miku.jpg Cute miku.png 24366 448x miku birthday.png 298501 230937293635683 100001582434549 690305 1062271536 n.jpg 800px-Studie GLAD BMW Z4 2008 Super GT qualifying.jpg 090410miku.jpg A Song I'd Like To Sing.png Kiriban doki doki yuri gakuen by fluffy land-d33449g.jpg Hatsune.jpg Project DIVA.jpg Miku Hatsune (6).jpg Hatsune Miku Electric Angel.png 353681.jpg Sweet devil ~.jpg hatsune-miku1.png 380988_230936703635742_100001582434549_690285_1925874534_n.jpg Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku.jpg 316315_230939436968802_100001582434549_690386_223456705_n.jpg 775017.jpg 201202140.jpg 374048_163453420419733_117278338_n.jpg 249873_118742858210661_100002248413660_170589_4594480_n.jpg Additional software On April 30, 2010, an updated version of Miku called Hatsune Miku Append was released containing a package of six different tones of Miku's voice: Soft (gentle, delicate voice), Sweet (young, chibi voice), Dark (mature, heartbroken-like voice), Vivid (bright, cheerful voice), Solid (loud, clear voice), and Light (innocent, heavenly voice).thumb|Name Hatsune Miku Birthday August 31 Age 16 years Height 158 cm / 5.2 ft Weight 42 kg / 93 lbs Suggested Genre Pop/Dance Suggested Tempo Range 70–150bpm Suggested Vocal Range A3–E5 Miku Append was created to expand Miku's voice library and as such requires the original Miku Hatsune program to be installed on the user's computer first. This was the first time a Vocaloid had such a release, and more Append versions were reported from Crypton Future Media at later dates. To aid in the production of 3D animations, the program MikuMik uDance was developed as an independent program. The freeware software allowed a boom in fan-made and derivative characters to be developed, as well as acted as a boost for the promoting of the Vocaloid songs themselves. Another Vocaloid tool that was developed During Miku's development Crypton Future Media decided to take a different approach to that used by the other Vocaloid sound bank publishers. It was decided that to make the product successful not only would a highly appealing voice need to be developed but that voice needed an image. In this way the target focus for Crypton's Vocaloids changed from high end music studios to the general public, specifically teenagers.[citation needed] The task of coming up with Miku's image went to the manga artist Kei Garō. When Kei designed Miku, his only direction was that she was an android and what her color scheme (based on Yamaha's synthesizer's signature cyan color) was. The design on Miku's skirt and boots are based on synthesizer software colors and the bars represent the actual bars within the program's user interface. Miku was originally intended to have a different hairstyle, but Kei stuck to pigtails after trying them out. Crypton then officially created and posted Miku's personal data sheet. However, this only contained her 'physical' and technical traits; Crypton did not provide much info in the way of Miku's personality which has allowed song/music video creators and fans to associate the traits that they think suit her best.[citation needed]was VocaListener, a software package that allows for realistic Vocaloid songs to be produced. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (初音ミク -Project DIVA-?) is a rhythm game created by Segaand Crypton Future Media for the PlayStation Portable featuring the virtual-diva VocaloidHatsune Miku. Overview http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hatsune_Miku:_Project_DIVA&action=edit&section=2 editGameplay The gameplay is based on pressing buttons on the controller when floating gray button icons appear on top of the colored button icons. Accuracy is described with a word displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen, ranging from "cool" to "worst". The game is scored on accuracy and the player is awarded with a rank ranging from "Perfect" to "Mistake" (denoted by MissXTake). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hatsune_Miku:_Project_DIVA&action=edit&section=3 editAdditional Features Project DIVA allows the players to choose from a wide array of characters including Miku in different costumes in which most notable are hercameo-costumes of the videogames Valkyria Chronicles and Space Channel 5.[1] Also, the game's most highly praised feature, Edit mode, allows the players to create a customized music video of their desired song saved on their PSP and could even include gameplay. Further customization allows players to change dance moves from stylish diva to ero suggestive. Modules Song List There are a total of 77 songs available in Hatsune Miku: Project Diva. 36 songs are obtained normally by playing through the game, 14 songs are only available through Edit Mode, and 27 songs need to be purchased from the Playstation Network. *Songs with a grey background can only be played in Edit Mode. *Songs with an orange background are DLC and must be purchased from the Playstation Network. DLC Two sets of DLC has been release for Hatsune Miku Project Diva. The first set features Hatsune Miku and the second set features Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka. DLC Set #1 - Miku Uta, Okawari *9 songs sung by Hatsune Miku *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Hello Planet' Miku 8-bit minigame *Special Miku theme for your PSP DLC set #2 - Motto Okawari, Rin, Len, Luka *18 songs sung by Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Toeto' Luka minigame *Special Len/Rin and Luka themes for your PSP